


It's On

by sabinelagrande



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Happy Funtimes, Cultural Differences, F/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Sif are gifted a mysterious piece of technology. Loki, of course, finds a way to abuse it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeesuperhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/gifts).



> This story is set in [coffeesuperhero](http://ao3.org/users/coffeesuperhero)'s and my Happy Funtimes universe: for the uninitiated, this is the one where basically Loki's entire backstory has been rewritten, and life for Loki and Sif is actually pretty grand, barring family fights, invasions by canon!Loki, and Loki's general struggle to be a good man, even if he's a bad person at heart.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

They received the box from their Midgardian friends with much tittering and amusement, all of which they suspected was at their expense.

"Don't worry," Clint said. "I didn't let Tony soup it up."

"I don't know why," Tony said.

"I know _exactly_ why," Pepper said, and Clint laughed until he looked like he was about to die.

Loki looked down at the box in his hands. It was white, clean and smooth in the way that Midgardians thought was tasteful; it bore the legend 'Personal Massager', which seemed like a rather mundane thing to get so excited about.

"The kids are out with Steve and Phil," Tony told them. "Have a _great_ time."

And now they're sitting in their bedroom, the packaging set aside, and Loki still has very little idea what is going on.

"I do not understand why anyone would laugh about this," Sif says, holding it against the back of her neck. "Truly it is a fine invention." She turns it off and holds it out to him. "Here, try."

He takes the little device from her, looking it over. It's vaguely teardrop-shaped, about as big as his palm; the material is something hard yet satiny, soothing to the touch. He turns it back on and touches it to his own neck. The vibrations feel lovely moving through his shoulders, shaking the muscles there, working out the tension. He can imagine where this will work nicely, sore calves, tense back, or- oh.

_Oh._

Loki is not the type to let his embarrassment show, but he drops the thing immediately, not even shutting it off, and it bounces off the bed and skitters across the floor. Sif scoops it up, turning it off. "Does it hurt?"

"Uh," Loki says eloquently.

"Let me see," Sif says, rubbing his neck. "Perhaps it is too strong."

"I don't think it was meant for shoulders," he says delicately.

Sif frowns. "Do you think it might be harmful?"

Loki looks her up and down.

He has a wicked, wonderful idea.

"Why don't I give you a massage?" he says, and Sif gives him the look that means she knows very well he's up to something. "Here, just lay back."

"I know what you mean by 'massage,' Loki," she tells him, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you not like my massages?" he asks. "Because if you prefer this device, I can leave you alone."

She looks at him a little warily, but she unbelts her tunic, pulling it over her head and tossing it away. Her trousers are next, and then she pulls him towards her, kissing him unreservedly. He eases her onto her back, bracing himself over her with one arm as they kiss. He throws his leg over her hips, straddling her, and she looks up at her in confusion. "Are you not planning to disrobe?" she asks him.

"I don't think I need to," Loki says. He works his fingers into her hair, massaging her scalp, and she sighs, her eyes closing.

He moves down her body, and soon she's like clay under his fingers, boneless, totally relaxed. He takes her breasts into his hands, kneading them gently, his thumbs sweeping over her nipples; she makes soft, gorgeous sounds, ones he will never tire of hearing, only ever want to invoke more of.

He moves down further, getting in between her knees, and her legs fall open for him. He traces his hands up her strong thighs, and she gasps as he lays his hand over her, one thumb circling her clitoris. "Loki," she sighs, and for all her instinct, all her awareness, she is completely distracted by him, far too distracted to notice when he picks up the device. She frowns slightly when he touches it to her folds, rubbing it gently over her skin.

And then he turns it on, and she bucks all the way off the bed.

" _That's_ what it's for," Loki says triumphantly. She's trying to reply, grasping for words, but Loki moves it up to her clitoris, and she screams instead. He looks at it. "I think I have it on low." He turns the dial up slightly, and she _mewls_ , working her hips up, pressing herself hard against it. Loki holds it there, giving her what she wants, and in moments she's coming, swearing loudly, her whole body shaking.

She collapses back against the bed, and Loki turns the device down, moving it off her sensitized flesh, sliding it along the length of her instead. She waves a hand at him. "You can turn it off now."

He looks up at her. "I could," he says, leaning forward and biting her thigh, and she jumps. "But I'm not going to."

"Loki," she says, more of a whine than anything else. "I'm done."

"After just that?" Loki says. "Lady, surely you're not serious."

"That was-" she breaks off, gasping as Loki runs his tongue along her folds. "Not fair."

"What's not fair?" he asks, placing kisses here and there.

" _You're_ not fair," she says, canting her hips up for more as he licks her with intent.

"You are not the first to make such a remark," he tells her.

"If you're going to do it, stop talking and do it," she says, putting her hand on the back of his head and pushing him down. He has no complaints about being led; he's going to do this until she can't take it anymore, until her arms are too shaky to push him anywhere, until she's turned into nothing but a quivering mess.

She's going to love it. That he's going to make sure of.

He delves inside her with his tongue, moving the device towards her clit and turning it up higher; she doesn't jump as high this time, but she's still squirming, like the sensation is almost too good to bear. It's longer this time, more jumping and writhing and calling his name before she comes, her fingernails digging into his shoulder.

He turns the device off, moving it away from her; he has every intention of overstimulating her, of driving her completely insane, but there is teasing for overwhelming pleasure and then teasing that only causes pain. He strokes her thighs, placing kisses on them as she relaxes, sinking deeper into the bed as she stretches out.

"Well, come on then," Sif says, and Loki looks at her questioningly. "I know your intentions, Loki. Are you going to enact your plan or not?"

He turns the device on and all the way up, pressing it against her clit, and she screams. "So greedy," he says. "You ask for so much, Sif. How am I supposed to keep up?"

"Bastard," she says through her teeth.

"You wouldn't have me any other way," he tells her, lowering his mouth to her again.


End file.
